Crimson Tears
by Iron Mouse
Summary: Trauma and trouble surrounds Kaoru Kamiya on the eve of her 16th birthday. Plagued by mysterious visions, she must cope with her own family trying to kill her, and her world turning upside down.
1. Chapter 1

  
  
===============================================  
  
**Crimson Tears**  
_**By Kimi (Iron Mouse)**_  
_Chibichibi_ironmouse@yahoo.com_  
  
  
===============================================  
  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Ayashi no Ceres, I'm just a poor student trying to figure how to pay next month rent, and Amaya and Jase are just a figment of my imagination. I could sell them, but that would be illegal I think.**  
  
  
===============================================  
  
  
**Author's Notes:** This story has a little crossover with Ayashi no Ceres as in bits of storyline.(ex: family trying to kill girl). For the most part so it's not a big thing but it needs to stated nonetheless.  
I've been reading a lot of Battousai fics and I find it amusing the amount of aggression and how to say 'submissive' in these stories. I don't mind them really I enjoy them ^__^, But Kaoru has a spark about her that makes her one of my favorite character, she one I can see in dominatrix mode with a whip. LOL. So I decided to play on there mood and you will find Kenshin isn't the only one with a 'dark side.'  
And all I have to say is this fic will be dark, but not **Fallen **kind of dark. Just dark.  
I'm pretty sure there will be lemons that part is kind of enviable at this part as I think about it.  
  
**This fic is Alternate Universe and will be umm a bit OOC.**  
There are some OC but they have such minor parts, you wont need to worry. The parings I have so far is B/K, but I'm gonna torture them a bit b/c I'm a sadist.  
===============================================  
  


_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_  
_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you_  
_Why'd you turn away?_  
_Here's what I have to say_  
_I was left to cry there, waiting outside there_  
_Burning with a lost stare_  
_That's when I decided_  
_~Losing Grip_ by Avril Lavigne  
  
  


**Prologue** --_ Losing Grip_

  
  
"I can't believe you two are turning sixteen in a week, I feel as if we raised you two ourselves," Kaoru and Soujiro Kamiya rolled their eyes at their friends who all began to reminisce of their back in the day memories as they walked home from school in the Vegas sunlight. "Remember when, we went swimming and Sou..."  
  
"Guys, it's no big deal really, It's just like any other birthday," Soujiro interrupted his friend Jase before he could go on a rampage on embarrassing facts at his expenses of course, "Another year older, no big achievement," Being the oldest beating his twin Kaoru by three minutes was an achievement enough.  
  
"Soujiro you are no fun, let's go dancing to celebrate, their friend Amaya grabbed on to his sleeve of his   
school uniform locking on to him.   
  
Tonight, I don't know, we don't even turn sixteen until next week He began to pry off Amaya arm off his own as she smacked his arm at his comment.  
  
Still, I believe that you need to find yourself a girlfriend, what kind of straight man lives in America in the city if sin as a matter of fact, and doesn't have a girlfriend, She shook her finger at him with her free hand.  
  
Amaya, you are too kind really he said sarcastically with his patented smile on his face.  
  
"Really, but you seriously need to be looking."  
  
"What about Kaoru, she spent almost sixteen years without a guy," Soujiro finally manage to break free from Amaya.  
  
I got it lets get him a hooker his soon to be ex-best friend, Jase yelled jumping on his back and knocking him on to the floor.  
  
What, I don't think you are even listening to me anymore, He shook his head as he attempted to get Jase off his back.  
  
As Kaoru listen to the conversation laughing along with them. She began to drift and was too far behind for her friends or brother to notice that she was no longer walking with them. Kaoru felt a tug on the back of her shirt and saw a cloaked woman sitting on the ground, "Listen carefully," she whispered harshly.  
  
Kaoru winced as the woman grab the collar of her shirt, "On the night of your sixteenth, the planets will align with the sun, and it shall begin of endless night of bloodshed, anger, devastation, and sorrow. Humanity will depend on your own will to live and you my child will decided the fate of humanity."  
  
Kaoru felt the woman pull her closer to where she was entranced by a pair of deceptive golden cateyes.   
  


  
============================  


  
  
Soon she found herself lost in a dark place of her mind, where she was face to face with herself. She wore a black leather corset and a matching long skirt with the slit on both sides up to her thigh. Her hair was down giving a cape-like appearance that flowed around her shoulders falling to her small waist. The whole ensemble was a contrast to her milky complexion. Only main difference other than her clothes she wore was the copy's intensive amber eyes that pulled Kaoru to her.  
  
Her copy smirked at Kaoru before seductively taken hold of her wrist and pressed it against her lips, kissing it. "You are really stupid, you know that," Even though it made Kaoru jump, her voice was deeply alluring. She smiled inwardly at the effect it had on Kaoru, before nibbling her wrist. "Humans, all of them are really, maybe it's because you are all human, but let me tell you this my dear sweet lamb, "If you want to survive in the near future, you are going to have to listen to me."  
  
"Who are you," Kaoru hoarsely spoke as she fought for a voice.  
  
The copy grabbed her chin with her free hand, "What does it look like, Kaoru."   
  
She removed Kaoru's wrist away from her face, digging her nails in enough to rise blood up to the surface. Kaoru yelped in pain as her copy rested her head against Kaoru's forehead.  
  
She punctuated every word, "I am you."   
  
Kaoru flinched as the copy gave a lingering kiss across her face to her collarbone before bring her wrist to her mouth to lick the blood off her smooth alabaster skin letting some of the blood smudged against Kaoru's face on her cheek.  
  
  


============================  
  


  
"KAORU," she heard Soujiro yelled, snapping her away from her dark world.  
  
"There is a fateful encounter awaiting you which will be of aid to you," the cloaked woman let go of Kaoru as they both saw Soujiro run towards them.  
  
"I feel like I'm baby-sitting you sometimes, and they tell me I need a girlfriend."  
  
Kaoru carried a dazed look as she tried to recollect what had just happen in what seemed like an eternity. She look back to the cloaked woman and found her gone as if she was never really there. Kaoru looked back and found the woman gone as if she been apart of her imagination.  
  
Come on Kaoru, what did we tell you about talking to strangers," He grab her wrist as she flinched away bring it away closer to her chest. It was not enough quick enough to hide the fact she was bleeding as he looked at his own hand and found her blood from where he attempted to grabbed her.  
  
"Are you okay," Soujiro looked at his sister with worry.  
  
"I just scrapped it on something, that's all," she lied as she untied the ribbon from her hair so she would be able to wrapped her wrist, "See all better, Let's just go home."  
  
  
============================  
  
  
The cloaked woman appeared from the shadows of the abandoned apartment building, her cateyes dimmed into a dull gray as she continue to stare at the siblings, "Do you think they are ready?"  
  
"No"  
  
She snapped her head toward the man in the shadows leaning against the stairs, His long fiery crimson hair was held in a low ponytail blowing swiftly with the wind. His bewitching violet eyes swirled with specks of gold still staring at the long raven hair teen from the distance.  
  
"They are far from ready"  
  
  
===============================================  
  
  
There is the **Prologue** -- _Losing Grip_  
  
**Next Part:** What is going on with Kaoru? What will happen when the planets align? What is Kenshin connection with the Kamiya twins?  
Find out in the next chapter.  
  
**Chapter 1** -- _Uninvited_  
  
  
The rest of the character will make an appearance in future chapters.  
  
  
  
  
IM: Who knew I could be such a sadist.  
  
Sam: I did, the moment Fallen was written, it was over  
  
IM: I got in trouble for that story you know  
  
Sam: I don't believe the school called you for that

IM: Eh 


	2. Chapter 2

  
===============================================  
  
**Crimson Tears**  
**_By Kimi (Iron Mouse)_**  
_Chibichibi_ironmouse@yahoo.com_  
  
  
===============================================  
  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Ayashi no Ceres, I'm just a poor student trying to figure how to pay next month rent. **  
  
  
===============================================  
  
  
**Author's Notes:** This story has a little crossover with Ayashi no Ceres as in bits of storyline.(ex: family trying to kill girl). For the most part so it's not a big thing but it needs to stated nonetheless.   
This fic is going to be a little bit dark. I'm gonna lower the rating down back to PG-13 and raised it when I feel I hit it's point when the sexual tension is at it's peak or gore has come into play but as of right now I can see this as a pg-13 movie.  
**This fic is Alternate Universe and will be umm a bit OOC.**  
There are some OC but they have such minor parts, you wont need to worry. The pairings I have so far is B/K, but I'm gonna torture them a bit b/c I'm a sadist.

Oooh It's been a while since I posted, I had a hell on earth so I like to thank you all for the reviews, you got me through the year, you have no idea. I'm happy you are all reading the fic. Happy Holidays for whatever holiday your celebrating. Hey my sister is celebrating Winter Solistice, If she get here Thanks for the Solistice present. I'm spending some time infront of my x-box when I get home.

Lot of you guys are noticing the similarities, I'm happy. The rest of the author's notes are at the bottom so I don't spoil the chapter. I'm not going to make Kenshin into Tooya because Tooya always reminds me of Aoshi with the exception of the hickey thing. Man if Aoshi did that.... damn where my popcorn.

Now I know people are asking where **Kamatari's**** All Drag Show; chapter 2..... I know but I do have a teaser for the next chapter on my livejournal at **

I'm suffering a bit of writers block and my friend trying to get me to write Kenji in, and singing When Doves Cry. It's hard to think when your friend coops up thoughts like that, you know. 

===============================================

  
"Are you alright, Kao," Soujiro asked his twin as they walked home. She did not respond and only looked at him for a few seconds before looking behind her.   
  


"Kaoru, this isn't funny," He knew she had stop walking and turned around in time to see her eyes roll to back of her head and about to head straight into the arms of a redheaded man who was passing by at that moment.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
_She watched as a woman in a black trench coat younger than herself walk over to the where she stood. The woman long raven hair blew as the air came in from the broken windows of the room, her intensive blue eyes looked passed her as she now pointed the gun._  
  
_"Kill her, Kyoko," Kaoru heard the male voice behind the woman as she now realized that this raven hair woman was her mother._  
  
_"Mom," Kaoru called out, but the woman ignored her as she pulled the trigger," NO MOM, DON'T"_  
  
_Blood splashed Kaoru face as she watched another woman fall right in front of her blood coming from her head to create a puddle at Karou's feet._  
  
_'I wonder really, will she kill you like she did her,' Kaoru's darker side appeared embracing her from behind twirling Kaoru's hair around her finger. _  
  
_"WHAT the hell are you," Kaoru screamed breaking contact to face her, "and WHAT the hell do you want with me?"_  
  
_Her copy laughed at the distressed teen, "Well Kaoru, since you asked nicely," She grabbed Kaoru's face examining her, "I am an tennyo named Kiku and you have EVERYTHING to do with ME."_  
  
_Kiku__ slapped Kaoru across the face, "I wonder will your own mommy kill you like she did her," Kiku began to laugh as she taunted her. _

_Kiku__ laughter died down as anger fueled her entire body, she grabbed her wrist slamming her into a wall, "I want revenge, your family deserves to die for what they done to me, They will all rot in HELL."_  
  
  
***************  
  
  
She fell out of her bed as she woke up falling head first to the carpet flooring.  
  
"Kaoru, are you ok," Her mother Kyoko Kamiya worried look turned to laughter as she realize her daughter was ok.  
  
"It's wasn't funny and it hurt too." Kaoru whined as her mother's laughter just got louder.   
  
"Well it's good to see you're up, we were worried for a while." Her mother smiled as she adjusted herself back on her bed.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"What I mean is that you passed out coming home from school, Soujiro didn't even know what to do, you very lucky that man came and help you out," Kaoru looked bewilder at her mom as she shook her finger at her.  
  
"What man?"  
  
"Oh, Mr. Himura who still in our house, downstairs with Soujiro, you should say thank you," Kyoko headed back downstairs before tossing leaving a basket of clean clothes next to her.  
  
"Mom, can I..." she called out, but found her gone.  
  
She changed out of her school uniform taking out the band in her hair to leave it down and changed into a blue baby tee and a pair of jeans before running downstairs into the living room.   
  
"Hey look, Ugly is finally up," Kaoru began to grimace at the remark her younger brother Yahiko made as she began to look for something to cause injury to his 'pretty' spiked head.  
  
"Kaoru, deal with him later, away from company," Her mother scolded her.  
  
"It's ok Miss Kamiya," Kenshin spoke as Kaoru finally notice their guest, She stare at the redhead standing to greet her, his violet gold trimmed eyes kept her in a trance.   
  
"This is the other part of my matching set, Kaoru," Kyoko laughed at her daughter who was taking her sweet time down the stairs.   
  
"Nice to meet you Miss Kamiya," he bowed his head to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Mr..."   
  
"Kenshin Himura, but please call me Kenshin," he interrupted her as he gave her an innocent smile which made her blush.  
  
"But please call me Kaoru and I want to thank you for helping me," she happily smiled back at.  
  
"It was no problem at all, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Well that's that for introductions, and let's eat," Kyoko laughed as Yahiko and Soujiro both followed into the food leaving a blushing Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  


===============================================

  
Dinner had gone along as normal in the Kamiya household as fighting ensued between Kaoru and Yahiko. After dinner, Yahiko and Soujiro went to their everyday battle in front of a PS2 to play DOA2 Hardcore as Kyoko, Kaoru, and Kenshin watched as the boys' battle with their favorite character.   
  
"Mr. Himura, you are welcome to stay with us until your flight leaves tomorrow," Kenshin stared at the woman before him and nodded.  
  
"Kaoru, Please show him where the guest room is," Kyoko smiled at her daughter before walking back to the kitchen and Kaoru silently showed Kenshin where his room would be. The silence made her think about all that has been going on, she found it hard to speak let alone absorb. She stopped and opens the door to his room as she attempted to open her mouth to speak.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Kaoru," he spoke.  
  
"It's no problem at all Kenshin. My mom doesn't let people stay here often or at all" she noted that she was beginning to ramble, as she took her leave for the night. "Goodnight, Kenshin."  
  
"Goodnight, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin smiled at the teen as he close the door to the room and soon lost his smile to a serious look.   
  
"Kyoko Kamiya, I know you are here, show yourself."  
  
"My daughter is right you know, I haven't let anyone in my house since I moved her, but for my successor, I decided to make an exception Hitokiri Battousai," Kyoko appeared from the shadows of the room leaning on the windowsill staring at the rain following. "I know fate has brought you here, it is my fate I let an assassin in my home without my three children knowing about them," Kenshin looked at the older woman; she stared into the rain before turning towards Kenshin.   
  
"You know, she different, you and I killed enough of them to know this, don't you Battousai. Well, I hope it's to your liking," She bowed to him before making her way out of the room. 

"Iizuka Kamiya wishes you back in Japan on the 23 of June," Kyoko stop for a moment and walked out of the room.   
  
Kenshin Himura left early the next day as the family resume to their normal atmosphere.

"What, Mom, but on our birthday," Kaoru yelled at the dinner table while Soujiro and Yahiko stay out of the fight and resume to their dinner.

"And you will spend it with you family in Japan," Kyoko continue to eat her food ignoring her daughter's behavior

"But what about our friends," Kaoru whined until a clash to the table was heard.

"Kaoru, enough, You will go to Japan," Kyoko harsh words sent her daughter into silence.

===============================================

They were here in the last place, Soujiro and Kaoru would ever think about spending their sweet sixteen birthday in Japan. It had been almost 12 years since they been here and it held no good memories for them at all.

"Mom, why are we here," Kaoru set her bags in the room she was staying in for the night. 

"Well you grandfather," Kaoru looked at her mother as if she grew another head. 

"Grandfather, you haven't even talk to him in 12 years," She could remember her mother constant complains and him being the reason she left Japan. This was not adding up

"Well I talked to him, and it is tradition for our family to meet on our 16th birthday," Kaoru heard her mother's voice rise which she rarely did.

"I rather spend my birthday, with my friends," Kaoru flopped on the bed, tired of listening to her mother. 

"Kaoru, enough you are going," Kyoko yelled as she saw someone enter the room. She quiet down was resting her hands on her head to get rid of frustrations.

"Kyoko, Kaoru, dinner is ready," Tokio Saitou enter the room interrupting the woman bickering.

"Thank you Tokio, for everything, I wish I could thank Hajime," Kyoko said as Tokio nodded to her. Her husband was busy on a case which took him away from home, away from his wife and two children. 

Kaoru left for dinner long ago, leaving Kyoko and Tokio in the room, "Do me a favor, Tokio."  
  
===============================================

"Are you two going to be fine, your mom will be waiting for you," Tokio looked at the twins as she gave them a really tight hug, which began to scare Kaoru. Their mom left early in the morning telling Tokio that she had even left. 

"Yeah, I mean they are sending a jaguar to pick us up, It's not like we are walking," Soujiro spoke with a never-ending smile to hide what he was feeling, He began feeling sick since they been here. It was like something was burning his inside.

"Look they're here," Yahiko yelled distracting everyone from their thoughts.

"Well, I going to miss you Little Yahiko," Kaoru grabbed her little brother in a tight hug as he attempted to get out of her grasp.

"I'm not little, you ugly wench," Yahiko jumped as far as he could to get away from her, but she manage to get a back slap to the head.

"Come on Kaoru," Soujiro grabbed Kaoru wrist as he yanked her into the car, as Tokio and Yahiko laughed.

The car ride was in silence, Soujiro was still smiling, but Kaoru could tell he was not ok with this, and that is what made Kaoru nervous. It was fifteen minutes when the car stop and the driver let them out, "Here it is, Kamiya International."

They both looked in awe at the huge building, "Did you know grandpa had this much money."

Soujiro laughed at his sister comment; it broke the nervous silence that was created. 

"Mister and Miss Kamiya, My name is Yumi Komogata, will you please follow me," They followed Yumi to the elevator across from where they were standing from.

"Do you have any idea what this is about," Kaoru was the first to speak when the doors close. 

"It's a birthday celebration, I do not know much about it, just that." Her green lips smiled at the two.

"I see."

The elevator doors open revealing a room with a big giant set of door, where their grandfather stood.

"Thank you, Yumi," Their grandfather Iizuka Kamiya spoke as Yumi took her leave. 

"Wow you two have grown up since I last seen you, Kaoru, you look like your mother, and Soujiro, you remind me of myself at my age," He smiled at the children," Come on," He walked thru the doors as they followed him leading to a room with a long table.

"These are our aunts and uncles," Soujiro mumbled, he remembered them from long ago, before they left Japan. He had been five at the time but he remembered. 

"Yes Soujiro, you are correct," Iizuka took a seat at the far end across from the twins.

"Why is everyone dressed like it a funeral," Kaoru said as she began to fidget with the end of her shirt. 

"Kaoru," Soujiro tried to shush her.

"It's ok, she just being honest, right Kyoko," Their mother had her head down as she slightly moved her head. Soujiro smiled faded away from his face, he had not seen that look since she...

"Come on, Himura," Iizuka interrupted his thoughts, as he watched a familiar face come into the room. Kaoru went into shock as Kenshin came in. He was wearing a long black trench coat, his hair was tied in a high ponytail, and sunglasses hide his eyes away from hers. He was holding a box in his hands. Kaoru unconsciously had tears coming from her eyes as her body just would not respond to her and she felt as if she was fighting control. 

Iizuka smiled slowly at the effect this was having on his granddaughter, Kenshin set the box in front of them, and walked back from where he entered from. "Go ahead, it a present from me, Open it," Soujiro looked at his sister who seem to be extremely bother by this whole situation and who would not. He slowly unclasped the lock to the old box and open the lid. 

Soujiro looked in shock at the item in the box; he was disgusted by the scent of rotten flesh that accompanied with it. His head began to hurt more as he felt his small intestine burn from the inside of his body, cuts began to appeared on his body. He heard Kaoru scream for him but he let the darkness take him.

"Soujiro, He needs help," Kaoru began to scream, she had no idea what just happen moments ago, as a flash of light consumed her, She just knew her twin was in pain. "He's going to die," Her family members looked on.

"Mom," She screamed but Kyoko head remained down, "He'll die if we don't do something."

"No Kaoru, it will be you that dies today," Iizuka yelled as Kaoru looked bewildered at him, the words just register in her brain as she held her brother closer as he did when she was younger.  
  
Men in black suits came and took Soujiro, from a screaming distraught Kaoru, whose body was going numb as she heard the old man voice, "Kyoko, kill her."  
  
"Mom," she screamed as she knew what was going to occur.  
  
Kaoru was instantly grabbed by her arm from behind by Kyoko, as she turned off the safety of her gun. She faced one of the tall large windows of the building. She leaned her head on her shoulder mumbling sobs that only Kaoru would hear.  
  
"No listen to me, Kaoru, listen to me, Live, you are a normal child, you are my child, My fate will be decided tonight, and I will not have my children die"  
  
"Mom, What about Soujiro"  
  
"He will be fine, they want to kill you, So go now," Kyoko pointed the gun towards the window so her family members would think the gun was pointed at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru was going hysterically in her mother's arm, the last words she heard was "I love you, tanuki" before she shot at the window shattering the glass to the floor throwing her out the same window with in seconds.  
  
_'I'm sorry Kaoru'_  
  
Kiku felt Kaoru lose consciousness and Kiku was able to move her body and floated softly to the ground landing on her feet.  
  
It was in moments, Kiku heard the gunshot that would shatter Kaoru's innocent world completely.  
  
  
===============================================  
  
  
"Kyoko, you stupid girl, you went soft," Iizuka yanked her forward as he slapped her on the face, "Leaving your home, for a stupid city. You knew we would find you and kill you if you never showed up."

He threw her to the ground as he motion for his gun, "Before you would have killed her without hesitation, just like the others."   
  
He picked up his gun for the box as he looked at the camera which was wire to a room in the mansion, "Himura, Shishio come here, you will see the death of your predecessor before your eyes."

Kenshin and Makoto walked in the room side by side as the saw Kyoko on her knees with the gun pointed at the back of her head. The woman had begun to mumble something incoherent; it was if she were praying. Iizuka looked at her with disgusted as he spit on her, "Kamiya Kyoko, you proven to be a useful child but and as an adult your not, pity."  
  
He unlocked the safety as pulled on the trigger to the gun, blood splatter on the floor in front of Kyoko's body, her eyes were blood red as she tumbled to the ground in front of her, "You two clean this mess up with your bare hands, this will be a lesson for the both of you if you decided to disobey me."

Iizuka hand the gun to one of his henchmen and sighed as he walked out the room, "I will go check on my heir."  
  
===============================================  
  


The rained had continued falling spilling on to the raven haired teen. It had been an hour long when Kiku gave the teen control of her body feeling pity on her decendant as well as feeling week herself. Her tears mixed with the fallen rain as she wipes them off her face, "Where am I?"  
  
She looked around her as she gripped the bark of the tree tighter, any higher she would be closer to heaven, "Why am I up in this tree?"  
_  
 "Kaoru, Don't you're going to fall," a four year old Soujiro yelled at a younger Kaoru, whose body was climbing the three in front of her grandfather's house.  
  
"No I won't," Kaoru yelled back as she began to lose her grip falling straight down into the arms of her mother, who wants know panting from lack of air._

_"Kaoru, don't ever climb this tree, like that ever again," Kyoko scolded holding her only daughter as tightly as she could.  
  
"Aa, She quite of a tomboy isn't she Kyoko, but your mother is right Kaoru, this tree been in our family for centuries, It wont do any good if you climb it," Iizuka Kamiya laughed at her as he ruffled Soujiro hair.  
  
_"Here I am again," Kaoru looked down as he eyes shed more tears.  
  
"Soujiro, Yahiko, Mom," she cried out unaware of the red headed man standing at the bottom of the tree.  
  
  
===============================================

Tomoe Kiyosato stood outside looking up at the stars her hair flowing roughly with the wind, she could tell something was not right as she calmly walks back inside. 

"Mrs. Kiyosato, is anything the matter," A maid asked stopping the young woman.

Tomoe did not stare at the woman as she looked for her younger brother, "Where is Enishi?"

"He is in the kitchen."

"Alright, that is all," The maid bowed as Tomoe head to the kitchen.

"Enishi," she spoke but did not get a response due to the headphone resting on the young man's head.

"Enishi," Tomoe spoke louder still not receiving a response, getting a bit frustrated at the young man she threw a fan at his head.

Enishi snapped around and luckily caught between two serving chopsticks before it clashed with his head, "Hey, what the matter with you nee-chan?"

"I need you to pick up someone for me," Tomoe calmly said after her little scene.

"Is it one of your dance students," Enishi smiled laughing a bit, causing the older woman to roll her eyes.

"No, it is someone very close to me."

=============================================

  
"Soujiro, you're burning up again," He felt as if he was engulfed in flames, he could smell the burning flesh before him, as they beat on him some more. All Soujiro could feel was the cuts that appeared on his body. Darkness consumed him a long time ago. IT was only how he was aware of the pain he felt.  
  
**_Ashes, Ashes_**  
  
_"You good for nothing brats," He felt a hand fly across his face. "That damn good for nothing whore, They even looks likes her." They began to beat him because they could not get to her._  
  


_His twin sister Kaoru._  
  
**_We all_**  
  
_"I don't care what you do with them just as long I don't see that girl's face" One of the men grabbed Soujiro separating him from Kaoru who was huddled under him. No longer protecting her, they grabbed her long hair and tossed her against a corner. Tears fled her eyes as she saw a knife appear in one of their hands._  
  
**_Fall down_**  
  
_Kaoru fell down against the cold ground, as Soujiro called out to her, but as he looked around and saw more bodies fall. He ran to Kaoru and realized she only had fainted. _  
  
_Soujiro__ stared at the woman in the long black trench coat, crimson tears fell on her face from the blood rain._  
  
_'It was her, she killed them'_  
  
**_DEAD_**  
  
_"Kill me, just don't kill my sister."_  
  
_The woman fell down to the ground in front of them, her tears mixed with the blood on her face leaving red streaks on her face. She pulled out a handkerchief wiping off the blood off their faces._  
_"Are you going to kill us," His face showed no fear, as she whipped the blood from his face._  
  
_She shook her head at him, "No I cannot do that, I am your mother."_  
  
_"My mother"_

  
He woke up suddenly drenched in sweat, wincing at the bright light of the hospital room. Bandages almost covered his body completely.   
  
"Kaoru," he yelled at the last thing he remembered before blacking out.  
  
He attempted to get all the medical cords away from his body taking his IV from his wrist and any other cords away from him.   
  
"Soujiro Kamiya, Don't," He stopped as he watched his grandfather walked into the room with a man in a dark blue suit. "Soujiro, this is Makoto Shishio, He will be your bodyguard for now on."  
  
Soujiro nodded his head, "That's nice and all, but where is Kaoru, where's my mom," Soujiro stared at the two men.  
  
"Kaoru killed your mom," Shishio spoke with fake remose for the teen.  
  
"It can't be," he looked at the sheet he was now clenching to.  
  
"It is true, Soujiro, She ran off before we could have catch her," Iizuka rested a hand on his shoulder

===============================================  
  
  
End of Chapter 1 -- Uninvited  
  
**Next Part:** What going to happen to the Kaoru now? Will Soujiro join the ranks with Shishio? What does Tomoe have to do with this?  
Find out in the next chapter.   
   
Author notes: I have to mess with them and Sou-chan and Kao-chan is going to get the most torture with in this fic.   
The rest of the character will make an appearance in future chapters. 

Iizuka if you can remember from Kenshin's past, he's the field commander who worked for Katsura and was a spy who drawed up the fate and set it up in where Tomoe was killed by Kenshin. If you didn't know he was killed by Shishio. I thought that was the funniest thing in the OAV… I was crying tears. 

I know Kyoko didn't stay long and I wanted it that way but she ends up being a problem for Kaoru and Tomoe and I will not exactly say why and what the problem is, but it going to be bloody.

I know it just got a bit confusing a bit but hey it will clear up a bit in the next chapter. I plan to have that done when I get back from Japan so Febuary is my deadline if I don't you may go ahead and send threats at my email addy.


End file.
